Playlist
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: Mi biblioteca musical, mi playlist y mis 10 drabbles de mi pareja favorita.


**Este es un reto que publicó Lovetamaki1 y decidí hacerlo en lo que me viene la inspiración para empezar a escribir los capítulos de mis otros fics. – ¡Sí, me robe su justificación!**

Reglas:

1- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto._ (Ya lo extraño en el manga)_

2- Pon tu iPod o reproductor de música en random.

3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción. No planees de antemano, empiezas cuando la canción empieza y nada de repetir después. Cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (¡Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)

4- Haz diez de estos, y luego publícalo.

* * *

Los personajes de** BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN**, fueron creados por **Tite Kubo**, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así las historias me pertenecen.

**Negritas = personajes**

* * *

_HOWLING-Op. DARKER THAN BLACK_

No importaba a cuantos hombres ejecutaras, no importaba a cuantos inocentes tenías que sacrificar, ella, ella simplemente era tuya y para nadie más.

La tenías tomada de la mano siguiéndote de un lado a otro, la tenías jadeante al punto del desmayo pero…

I&R

_UNDER THE HONEY SHINE-KUROSAKI MAON_

Era refrescante esa briza, ahí tirada en el césped del patio escolar, el cálido aire acarició tus mejillas recordándotelo, él y su encrespado cabello naranja, su sonrisa brillante como la del mismo sol, lo añoraste porque sabías que era tiempo de dejarlo volar solo.

No tenías miedo de irte, él tenía todo lo que quería, y tú, tú tuviste lo que deseabas, amigos, una familia, un lugar al cual pertenecer y a él que era como tener la calidez del sol y una refrescante ventisca de invierno juntos. Lo miraste a lo lejos y te decidiste por fin, era lo mejor; con tu partida lo protegerías tanto como deseabas, salvarías su vida y la de los que ama; no cometerías ese terrible error –de aferrarse hasta la muerte a alguien –nuevamente, estaba bien, hacías lo correcto, pensabas lo correcto y tendrías buenas memorias, todos las tendrían, aunque, por un momento y tenías que aceptarlo, deseabas con todo su ser "ser" un humano más para quedarte toda la vida junto a él.

I&R

_LEMONADE-COCOROSIE_

Aspirar a un sano deseo era imposible para ti, pensar en el amor te hacia hundirte más; era un trago amargo, era como la más pura acidez.

La situación no era incomoda ni reconfortante, vacía… esa era la palabra, esa es la palabra que te define "vacío" "hollow".

Te paraste entre el vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo a pensar, tu hueco en el pecho te dejaba una sensación extraña en el paladar y ardía, tu mascara pesaba y presionaba al punto de la desesperación, volviste a lanzar un rugido y miraste la luna que para tu dicha y desgracia nunca desaparecía, susurraste de manera imperceptible –y por mero instinto –un nombre, un nombre que no recordabas y si lo meditabas un poco podías notar que desconocías el nombre de cualquier cosa, de la materia que pisabas, del astro que te iluminaba y daba una melancólica paz que te llenaba.

I&R

_BREAK DOWN-GIRUGAMESH_

Corrías como loco, corrías a toda la potencia que tus piernas te daban, al final no eras un súper humano ni una clase de héroe que salía en lo mangas, pero aun así debías correr con todas tus fuerzas, ella te esperaba.

Te levantaste tarde y perezoso olvidando el importante día que te aguardaba, el día que definiría todo, el día en que los lazos se unirían aún más o romperían para siempre, para siempre, eso era demasiado tiempo, te obligaste a correr más.

No volteaste o aseguraste de que pudieras pasar por ese crucero sin problema o daño alguno, sonreíste, estaba bien, tenías prisa y tenías que verla, era necesario, era tu prioridad, no, es tu prioridad.

Sentiste un poco de frio y ahí fue cuando lo supiste, para siempre era el tiempo justo, estabas muerto; si, cruzaste imprudentemente, era lo lógico, podías morir, lo hiciste, pero ella viviría, lo sabías, sabías que en tu joven y sano cuerpo –y porque así lo decidías –tu órgano palpitante, tu corazón estaba destinado a ella, para siempre, para siempre era justo, tu corazón en su cuerpo, dándole vida.

I&R

_MORNING REMEMBRANCE-BLEACH_

Llorar no lo valía, se sentía bien pero no lo valía, volteaste y ella estaba ahí junto a ti, desnuda, perfecta, intocable para todos, justo como la primera vez que la viste –vestida y absolutamente inverosímil –cuando ella te dio su nombre y lo cambio todo.

-Kuchiki Rukia, te amo. –Susurraste para ti.

I&R

_EVANESCENT-VAMPS_

Ese "Arigatō" te rompió el corazón, te hizo llorar como una nenaza más de una vez, a hurtadillas, patético, dentro de ese armario hecho un ovillo; y cuando ese hombre se te acercó amenazando tu paz, tu depresión, no dudaste ni un segundo en seguirlo, sabías que en tu mundo interior la luz iba a abarcarlo todo otra vez.

La viste, hermosa y fiera, contenta, fuerte, e inmersa en tus ojos hablándote. Besarla era la peor opción y la más deseada, abrazarla también era otra mala y perfecta idea, sin embargo dijiste algo cursi e idiota y ella claro que quiso patearte las bolas.

Esa noche, antes de volver ambos, se la arrebataste a Byakuya y la metiste a tu casa, a tu cuarto, a tu armario para gritarle lo maldita y egoísta que fue, lo puta y desgraciadamente perra que fue por abandonarte sin una buena razón que calmara tu corazón, la besaste y hasta mordiste su labio hasta sangrar, la hiciste sangrar más de una vez, su delicado y reventado labio, su delicado e invadido vientre, le hiciste el amor unas 4 veces y no más, verdaderamente estabas hasta el cansancio y ella también debía de estarlo.

La amaste como nunca antes por volver.

I&R

_ZAN-GACKT_

Como hombre de negocios estabas más que acostumbrado a lugares como esos, a los que tú como elegido por la compañía solías llevar a los hombres extranjeros para finalizar un buen y jugoso trato, tu compañía medica era obscenamente opulenta pero siempre debajo de las antiguas y poderosas, era de cierta forma reciente y bueno era lo normal.

Estabas en una sumamente tradicional y lujosa casa de té en Kyoto, tu buena amiga Inoue Orihime era la propietaria y si mal no recordabas se encargaba de absolutamente todo, la comida, el té, las chicas e incluso los kimonos.

La shōji azotó armoniosamente como en todo lugar de ese tipo debía ser, entró una pequeña mujer –bien conocida por ti –para atenderles, estaba ataviada de los pies a los hombros con un elegante kimono blanco bordado con cientos de pétalos de sakura y copos de nieve negros, era conocida en el gremio del entretenimiento tradicional como la "Yuki Onna" de la casa Shun shun rikka haciéndose llamar Sode no Shirayuki, pero tú conocías su nombre, tú la conocías mejor que nadie. Caminó orgullosa a un pequeño tocador y tomó firme una katana, ese era el espectáculo de siempre, bailaba con la katana blanca como la nieve enfundada, paraba y preparaba el té para todos, y sin más tú cerrabas rápidamente el trato y ella se marchaba.

**-¿Ya has terminado con tus socios mandarina idiota?** –Entró como gato a la habitación donde siempre la esperabas.

**-¿No crees que ese es un comentario fuerte para él mejor de tus clientes Rukia? **–Estabas tendido sobre el tatami.

**-¿No crees que traer siempre a tus clientes harán que me descubran?**

**-Creo que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no bailas solo para mí.**

Tomó su katana y la desenfundó con gracia entre su baile, tú la mirabas atento; no podías, no te permitías perderte nada.

Sonrió de lado malvada y sin más se arrojó a ti atacando con habilidad inigualable y tú con reflejos avispados evadiste la mortal estocada.

Suspiró calmada y volteó a verte a los ojos. **–La última vez destrozamos la habitación. ¿No es mejor salir y pelear fuera del local?**

**-Podría ser, pero me arriesgo a que alguien de Ginjo te ubique y lo contacte.**

**-No quiero vivir encerrada.**

**-No quiero vivir sin ti.**

I&R

_KINGS-ANGELA_

Estando frente a frente era un poco más difícil, alguien debía de morir, eras tú o él, él o tú, vaya realmente no importaba o jamás hubieras aceptado ese trabajo. Ser un asesino era fácil, vivir al límite, no atarte a nada y a nadie, ser un blanco fácil para la muerte, "eso" era lo que buscabas; eras un shinigami y en tu gremio significaba ser un asesino piadoso y justo, no estaba mal, hacías de cierta forma lo correcto pero de una manera conveniente, y él… él era un tipo de lo más raro.

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién me manda? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es lo que te preguntas no? Shinigami.**

**-No, realmente me pregunto el ¿Por qué? de usar una katana. Si fueras inteligente pedazo de zanahoria retardada y hubieras investigado sabrías que soy una artista con la espada, no puedes matarme con ellas.** –Respondió con sorna.

**-Lo sé, no quiero matarte Kuchiki Rukia.**

**-¿Cómo sabes…?**

**-Lo sé porque te deseo y voy a tenerte. **

Sonrió seductor y realmente por un segundo sentiste que habías mojado tu ropa interior.

I&R

_VIOLET EYES-CRYSTAL ROXX_

¿Quién diablos tenía los ojos violetas hoy en día? ¡NADIE…! ¡La maldita de Elizabeth Tylor estaba muerta! ¿Sería su reencarnación? Pensaste estúpidamente por un momento, claro que estaba muerta, bien muerta, ella y la estúpida de Elizabeth Tylor, y tú… ¿tú porque no estabas muerto? Oh si, lo recordaste, había dicho algo de una trasferencia de poderes o alguna cosa inusual y que sonaba increíblemente demente; no lo habías soñado, lo que era peor, y tampoco imaginado; eras más sano y cuerdo que la cabra loca de tu padre.

**- Esos ojos violetas… Cada vez que la veo parece que llora justo cuando el viento sopla.**

Si, cada que podías la contemplabas atento como idiota, ya sea a lo lejos o directo a sus ojos.

I&R

_EL VELO-LA BARRANCA_

(POV Ichigo)

Bien, nos conocemos hace más de dos años, hemos sobrevivido a heridas y guerras brutales y no conforme con eso hemos sobrevivido "juntos", entonces ¿Por qué carajos no me habla de ese tal Kaien-dono? ¿Por qué no habla sobre mi tío?

Ok, ok, lo acepto, si alguien lo nombra se pone peor que una mujer rabiosa y embarazada, sus ojos se apagan, su ojos… no lo tolero, no tolero que sus ojos se muestren vacíos y temerosos, ver a Kuchiki Rukia de ese modo me hace querer tomarla a bofetadas, aunque jamás lo haría, aunque bueno tampoco dudé en empalarla con mi espada…

Al carajo Kaien-dono y su pinche humor de mierda, seguro que si vuelvo a preguntar se pondrá peor. Iré a molestar a Ishida….

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Pues me gusto esto así que quizá en un futuro haga una serie de one-shots con estos drabbles.


End file.
